Takeru Jakuzure
Takeru Jakuzure is a Makai Knight in the events of The One Who Shines in the Darkness. He's [[Zen|''Zen the Flame Sword Knight]] and words under Makai Priest Burai in Volcity. Takeru later returns in Fang of God. Personality & Character Takeru is a young and immature Makai Knight; he speaks with the tone of a thug and often over-plays his limited capabilities with his big ego. Although inheriting a titled armor, Zen, he is a womanizer and prefers chasing after women than taking his knighthood seriously. Because of his great weakness for beautiful women, he's easily distracted from his duties and has nearly cost him his life due to his womanizing ways. However, it also suggests he suffers from an emptiness in his life and seeks the comfort of women to fill that void. However, underneath all of it, he has the heart of a protector. After falling in love with Rui Suzaki and protecting her against Horrors, he developed a more mature mentality and promised to be a better man in her name. Skills & Abilities * '''Makai Knight Training': ?. Tools & Equipment *'Zen Sword': Takeru's broadsword is based on the designs of a Chinese Liuyedao. True to its namesake Flaming Sword, the Makai Blade designed for deploying much devastating Blazing Armament through Zen armor's ability to compress Madō Flames. By the time of Fang of God, Takeru's sword has been slimmed slightly and now can retract down to the size of a combat knife, which seems to be Takeru's preferred form and gives better advantage in tight space. **'Zen Armor': As a Makai Knight, Takeru is given the title of The Flaming Sword Knight. As such, he has the ability to don the red Zen Armor with his Zen Sword. Takeru does this by slamming his sword on the ground and drawing a large circle around him. The large circle opens a portal where the armor ascends and equips on him, completing the transformation. Like other armors in Ryūga-verse series, Zen armor is made of Zedom seed-based Soul Metal with the special ability to compress Madō Flames, enabling it to perform much devastating Blazing Armament. *'Ring Lighter': As a personal preference, Takeru doesn't carry a Madougu nor a lighter like traditional Makai Knights do. Instead, he carries a ring that emits madō flames to detect horrors. However, without an asset like a Madougu, his capabilities are limited to field missions. By the time of Fang of God, Takeru now carries a Madō Lighter. *'Camouflage Duster': The duster that Takeru wears is magically enchanted; the coat can alter its form to mimic civilian clothes for disguises. This allows Takeru to easily travel throughout the city in his same clothes without the need to change to new threads as he's able to magically conjure a different coat every time. *'Soul Metal Fist': An enchanted right-handed prosthetic, it was given to Takeru by Burai after Takeru was forced to cut off his own hand to prevent himself from being infected by Zedom's sapling. The Soul Metal Fist was designed to restore some of Takeru's original combat capabilities and also enhancing it at the same time. Although the fist itself doesn't give him full human-like hand mobility, it can help him hold his saber on his right arm once more and it can transform into a large shield-disk that allows him to block strong attacks and doubles as a powerful punching device against enemies. By the time of Fang of God, Takeru seems to have gained an upgrade to his soul metal hand as it seems to now has a full range of motion (not unlike his real hand). History The One Who Shines in the Darkness Makai Priest Burai had summoned three Makai Knights to Volcity: Ryuga Dogai, Takeru Jakuzure, and Aguri Kusugami. Takeru and Aguri arrived in Volcity ahead of Ryuga and waited for his arrival at their secret lair until he arrived. The knights and Burai decided to observe Ryuga once he entered the city. Upon his first day, Ryuga already caused a ruckus as he publicly murdered a bride (a Horror in disguise) and gained the attention of the private security force, SG1. After Ryuga escaped capture, the knights found him at a park, being attacked by the true form of the "Bride Horror," an infested bouquet of flowers. After Burai destroyed the horror with his pet, Raigo, Takeru introduced himself, but Ryuga was less ecstatic about the matter as he found out it was Burai that called him. Fang of God Takeru returns in this film, being assaulted by a gang. After letting them wail on him for a bit, Takeru reveals that he let himself be captured to assassinate their Horror leader and effortlessly knocks out the other thugs. After killing the Horror he was assigned to, a mysterious figure attacks him and demands that he hand over the Zen Armor to them. He denies their request and a fight ensues. The figure forces an involuntary transformation and seizes the Zen armor mid-summon; Takeru only stopped from retaliating by, of all people, Aguri Kusugami. Enraged by the loss of his Armor, Takeru warns the Watchdog Center of his plight before reuniting with Ryuga. The two and Rian are tasked with locating a Horror nest in the area. However, the Horror nest was merely a trap that allowed the mysterious figure, Banbi, to seize Ryuga's armor as well. Now reunited with Aguri, Takeru and Ryuga learn of Banbi's plan to resurrect her dead lover for one night and apparently required the Armors to do so. Takeru joins them in an attempt to prevent the ritual, but is too late and is defeated alongside the others by the newly-revived Jinga. Takeru and others soon learn of the Fang of God and the Horrors' attempt to utilize it for immortality. He joins the assault on their make-shift compound, battling Rinza's Horror troupe alongside Aguri, Rian, and Ryuga, culminating in a direct confrontation with Rinza herself. Despite their lack of Makai Armor, he and Ryuga provide the distraction needed for Aguri to fire the killing arrow. He and the others eventually confront Jinga himself. However, everyone other than Ryuga is caught in a time-distortion caused by the Fang of God. Rian stabilizes the distortion, but the time wasted prevents them from doing little other than watch as Jinga and Garo battle it out in the cosmic skies. Eventually, the group reaches the interior of the Fang of God, allowing Takeru to witness the final blow that ends Jinga courtesy of Garo. After the events of the film, Takeru returns to his duties as a Knight; separating from the group once more. Pics Gallery TAKERU.png|Takeru during The One Who Shines in the Darkness Garo ZEN Transform.gif|Equipping the Zen Armor SoulMetalFist2.png|Takeru with the Soul Metal fist as a shield. Takeru in Fang of Gof.jpg|Takeru in Fang of God Takeru Knk 1.jpg Takeru KnK 2.jpg Takeru KnK 3.jpg Team Garo KnK 4.jpg Team Garo KnK 3.jpg Team Garo KnK 2.jpg Team Garo KnK 1.jpg Takeru KnK 7.jpg Takeru KnK 6.jpg Takeru KnK 5.jpg Takeru KnK 4.jpg Takeru 1.jpg Relationships *Rui Suzaki: Rui is Takeru's love interest and the only woman he truly felt true love with. After Takeru and his teammates failed to save her family, Rui's memories were altered to avoid the emotional shock and pain of losing her family to Horrors. Feeling responsible, Takeru held a watchful eye over her and realized he wanted a meaningful relationship with Rui. He told her he wanted to be someone important to her and she agreed. But after her memory of him was erased from her mind, seeing her one last time before leaving Vol City, Takeru vows to become a better man from knowing her. Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia *Junya Ikeda is known for his portrayal of Gokai Silver in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger External Links TBA Category:Characters Category:Makai Knight Category:Red Knight